


That Our Love Will Grow

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Harsh material digging into his shoulders, a steady weight on his back.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	That Our Love Will Grow

Harsh material digging into his shoulders, a steady weight on his back. 

Flashing lights. Searching hands. 

Muttered replies. 

Footsteps. 

Richie sighed. "Our fifth concert in less than fourteen days." He said, rubbing out a kink in his muscles. "I'm exhausted." 

"Mhm." Jon's stubble brushed up against Richie's cheek. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't say sorry for things that aren't your fault." Richie found Jon's hands, holding them like fine glass in between his own. He pulled Jon around the chair and onto his lap. 

Jon's bony shoulder dug into Richie's chest when he leaned forward. "Just think about the payoff." He winced and rubbed his knee. "Although, maybe I should try and convince Doc to move the schedule around." 

"Replace 'maybe' with 'I will' and you got me, babe." Richie smiled and pressed a kiss against Jon's cheek, but Jon moved his face and their lips met. 

Somehow, despite their shared pain and combined exhaustion, it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't live the rest of my life knowing that the people who are supposed to care most don't care at all.
> 
> Normally, I would be against sharing that, but I'm going to end it all anyways, so what's the point? 
> 
> Consider this my letter of goodbye. I'm sorry for wasting everybody's time.


End file.
